Shu Tendo
Shu Tendou 朱天童 is one of the main protagonists in Suzaku Hi Den, and a flashback character in the third OVA, Eikoden. Tendo is the older brother of Emperor Hotohori and childhood friend to Houki. He is the rightful heir to the Konan throne, but because of the struggle for the throne, he was entrusted to a poor couple and lived as a peasant. His true identity is that of a prince and he is also known as the "Prince of Suzaku". His story is told by Houki in the 3rd episode of the 3rd OVA, with the full version given in Suzaku Hi Den, Hotohori's background novel. Tendo is voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese version of the anime. Appearance Tendou looks very much like his brother Hotohori, except he has a darker skin complexion because of the conditions of his farming life. His hair is seen tied back in a high ponytail and he has a somewhat sturdy build. The villagers praise him and are curious of his "Shining beauty" because of his impossibly charming appearance despite his mean social standing. Personality Tendou is a rather warm and friendly man, with very strong emotions. Along with Houki, (his name means "heavenly child") he believes his name does not suit him. His family is a bit richer than Houki, but they have the same debts. He loves Houki dearly, yet she only ever sees him as a close friend. Having a sense of justice and righteousness, he cherishes and treasures all the people around him dearly. This made it very hard for him to let Houki go, up to the point where he eventually greatly resents Hotohori for taking her away from him. At one point he displays a cold and ultimately ruthless side, yet only while possessed by the eunuch Gentokuin. Story Birth and Childhood with Houki In the introduction of the novel Suzaku Hi Den, Tendou's mother is seen giving him up to a peasant couple because of her wish to keep him safe from the other members of the harem who had threatened his life. His mark of Suzaku is seen when the couple unwraps the cloth. They name him Tendou and the boy grows up to be a very strong farmer, carving a very priceless relationship with their neighbor, You Houki. Houki Departs for the Capital After Tendou returns home one afternoon, his father tells him some distressing news. Tendou rushes off and is distraught to see Houki's father selling her. Her father tells her that she is not suitable to live as a farmer and she needed to show her beauty. Houki's heart was touched and so she went. The harem finders told them of the taxes they neglected to pay, and Tendou was charged of 30 pieces of gold for Houki's freedom. Tendou rushed to his savings, but it could barely make any money so Houki rode off. Tendou tried to stop her, but she told him that she did not want her father to worry. Kutou's Attack Around half a year since Houki left, Tendou goes to the marketplace to buy a hair accessory for his mother. Though he could barely afford a heavily-jeweled one, he manages to buy two plain hair pins. When he returns, he finds Seirin Village in chaos. He then sees Houki's younger brother Ogaku, who is badly injured; as Tendou tends to him, he says "despite all the sword practice I took with you they still managed to defeat me". Ogaku dies in Tendou's arms after he tells him to go to his house. When he arrived there he saw his parents and they tried to tell Tendou to escape. He refuses, while a Kutou soldier is preparing to strike him. His mother defends him by taking the stab. Before this Tendou fights with the sword his father entrusted him using inhuman strength. Dying in Tendou's arms like Ogaku, they reveal Tendou's true identity to him. He is shocked to learn that is he is actually an imperial prince. He offers to aid his parents in escaping from the burning house, but they refuse, begging Tendou to let them die there. He had no choice but to rush out. The attack soon passes and he finds himself all alone. Meeting with Hotohori Soon Hotohori offered to take Houki to visit her village. Houki and Hotohori see the village, and Tendo is the only one left. Hotohori is shocked to learn that he was his full-brother, the man with the mark of Suzaku after Tendo asks if Hotohori is Sahitei. Tendo speaks harshly to Hotohori after this, though Houki is glad to embrace him. Tendo asks Houki if that he was the emperor instead of Hotohori would she marry him. Houki is shocked by such a question. Hotohori, hopeful and excited at the idea of having finally found his brother, invited him to a banquet. Death and conflict Tendou agreed to go and so the preparations were made... But on the day of the banquet, Tendo brought an army to storm the palace, with the fortune teller by his side. He tells told Hotohori that he never lied since he told him that he will never forgive him for stealing Houki and his throne. The two lords engaged in a fierce battle but on the process Houki took hold of Tendo's sword barely two inches from her chin using her sly fingers. Houki's strength was inhuman, but Tendo told Houki to let go. She refused and told him how much the emperor was excited and happy to invite him and believed that he would end his loneliness. These words pierced Tendo in the heart like a cold knife, and it was not long when fortune teller urged Tendo to strike. Tendou could not bear to strike the woman she loved, so the fortune teller, out of impatience and wrath, killed him. Hotohori and Houki took hold of Tendo after the fortune teller was done away with. Tendou apologized for scarring Hotohori's face. However, Hotohori told him that a doctor would come and they would fix the nation together, but Tendou dies. And soon the peasant couple from Seirin village renamed the village "Suzaku Village" when they learn that Tendo, the man they looked after, was the prince of Suzaku. Abilities Being a prince of Suzaku he has the celestial life force, power, resistance, and healing power that is almost god-like. Though Tendo is not a direct warrior of Suzaku, he does not hold any particular specialties like the other warriors. However, the most definite ability he possesses is an abnormal celestial life force strong enough to revive fallen powers and heighten the abilities of the people around him (as happened with Gentokuin). It appears that he cannot control this ability of his, nor does he seem to be aware of his invisible power. Quotes *''Let's change this village together. '' *''Give Houki back! '' Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Royalty Category:Anime